Ballad of the Fallen Angels
by December Black Psalm
Summary: The tale of the all female clan, Clan Genocide. How will Clan Nutsy Deal with this new threat? Told from Clan Genocide's POV, although it's in 3rd person.
1. Default Chapter

Ballad of the Fallen Angels.  
  
The tale of a all-female clan, Clan Genocide.  
  
How will Marche and Clan Nutsy handel this threat? Told from Clan Genocide's POV, but in 3rd person.

* * *

A group of women, made up of 6 viera, 3 Nu Mou, 4 Humans, 3 Moogle, and 2 Bangaa, sit at a table in the back of The Sleeping Frog. Two of the Nu Mou have special jobs, Cassidy Swain is a knifist and Sabrina Berbier is a Fistmage, specialising in hand to hand combat. A viera, who was clearly the leader, speaks up. "We need a mission. We havent had one since the Sagemoon...Renee," she says to a Viera Sniper, "Go to the pubmaster and get a mission, any will do, even swim meet or battle tourney..." "Alright." A few moments later she returns with a huge smile on her face. "What are YOU so happy about?" Rain says as she sits down her latte, for a Nu Mou, she was very pretentious, only wearing clothing by Galmia Pepe. "Apparently, Clan Nutsy has let their guard down, for our old base, Jagd Dorsa, is up for grabs. I took the liberty of going and getting it." Renee sneers back. Rayne, the leader--a viera assassin--stands. "To Jagd Dorsa! Renee, Klayre, Cassidy, Sabrina, and Lori, get on your Chocobos, were leaving!"  
  
The six of them arrive in the deserted Jagd. Clan Hounds sood there. Rayne gritted her teeth at the sight of this rag-tag Clan. Stuart sneers at them,his brown eyes narrow. "Oh look, a bunch of girls have come to try to take their housies back! Eunice, Grul, Laetitia, Alutrata we fight!" Renee runs out first, she pulls back and fires and arrow from her Max's Oathbow. It strikes Eunice, 245 damage she falls to her knees. Klayre casts Sliprain, hits Eunice, 170 damage, Eunice falls. Klayre levels up, she is now on level 50, and the fifth to cross over. Rayne goes to Stuart and does Last Breath, he falls. Cassidy throws her tiptaptwo at Laetitia, it hits her in the diaphragm, she falls. Sabrina punches Grul in the face, her Godhand adds extra damage, so she racks up 403 damage, Grul falls. Lori walks to Alutrata and slashes it with her Nagrarok and her Excalibur2, from the time she spent as a ninja, she mastered Double Sword. 800 damage, Alutrata falls. "You see what us "little girls" can do?" she turns, "JAGD DORSA IS PROPERTY OF CLAN GENOCIDE ONCE AGAIN! A CELEBRATION I SAY!" That night Rayne and the rest of Clan Genocide clean up their new home, they clean out the largest building and make it their base house.

* * *

How so far? Review no flame 


	2. RAYNE vs RITZ

Ballad of the fallen angels, 2  
  
set during Madmoon

* * *

Rayne runs up to her fellow clanners grinning. "It's that time again! Time for the Clan Boss Grand Prix. Yours Truly will be represtenting Clan Genocide, as I am the Clan Boss. I hear tell, Marche will be in the tourney...." she smiles evily. The rest of the clan rise and applaud her. "I dare say, that was the best reading for a mission I've ever heard! Kudos to you, Rayne-y Rayne!" Rayne arches her eyebrow. "And just who are you, Nu Mou?" The Nu Mou smiles and blushes. "Why, my name is Nume and I am a Alchemest and Sage. May I please join your fine syndacate?" she responds. "Fine, whatever, just drop the formallities, you sound like Prof. Auggie," Rayne says, waving her hand in the air, "Anyway, I gotta go, I have a tourney to attend..." she says as she walks to the door of the pub.  
  
After 5 days she arrivies at Bervenia Palace. It's so crowded she can hardely breathe. She fights through the crowd and reaches the bracet. RITZ v.s. RAYNE------COURTYARD B, 3:45. Rayne looks at the sundail; 3:40. She hurries to the courtyard. Ritz Malbeur stands there, holding her Femme Fatale. "Look who showed up! Rayne of Clan Genocide." She says sarcasticly. Rayne unsheaths her Masamune 100 and points it at Ritz. "I accept your challenge, but you shall regret it!" She says. The judge appears. The engagment begins. Rayne runs foward to Ritz, she uses Last Breath. Ritz falls. "Damn, that was easy!" She says. She throws her head back , laughs, and drops her weapon. "THE MATCH IS DECIDED, RAYNE, CLAN GENOCIDE, IS VICTORIOUS!"

* * *

How, review no flame.  
  
Please give me clan leaders, No Marche and no Ritz though, (you can use your Marche character, just not the name Marche.) You can use clan leaders besides your clan leaders other than your Marche character, just gimmie race, name, and job. Plz don't make it up, (i.e:Nu Mou-Juggler) as that kinda agrivates me. 


	3. RAYNEvsSIN

Clan Boss Grand Prix.  
  
BATTLE 2:RAYNE/GENOCIDE v.s. SIN/OMEN  
  
(Sorry I didn't use some of the submitted characters, I wrote this offline and used one of my Marche characters. But I will use them.)

* * *

Rayne of Clan Genocide sat staring out the window of the room in the palace that she was staying in. _'I wonder why I was able to defeat Ritz so easily? She didn't even try....Grr, there's something fishy about this and it's not the shrimp coctails from Baguba..._' "ALL CONTESTANTS FOR THE CBGP, REPORT TO THE COURT YARD!" a judge yells. Rayne goes downstairs and looks at the bracket. She finds her name. RAYNEvsSIN.  
  
She goes out onto the courtyard and sees a man, wearing all black standing out there. He unsheaths his Nagrarok and points is at her. "PREPARE TO DIE, RAYNE OF CLAN GENOCIDE!" "Who are you?" "I am Sin. You shall come to know my blade well before this engagment is over!" He runs to her and thrusts the blade at her. She barely dodges it. She comes back around with her Masamune 100 and slices his back. She stands there and watches it heal. 'What the hell!? What kinda dark magick is this guy doin'?' He turns to her. "Nothing you can do can inflict any damage on me...you cannot hope to win." "Says you!" She yells as she thrusts her Katana at him. It lands squarely in his chest. He looks at her and grins evily. He takes out his Kiris knife, says something in anchent Nu Mou and slices across her face. The dark magick burns and she collapses. The Judge blows his whistel. "NO ILLEGAL MAGICK!" He Red-cards Sin. Babus, Leroy and a few other Templars carry Rayne's body back into the palace.  
  
Three days later, she regains conciousness. "M-my eye...what happened?" "Sssh." says a Nu Mou voice. She looks up. "Cassidy? Is that you?" Babus sweatdrops. "No, I am her older brother she told you about, Babus." He leans in closer to the viera's face. "Something went wrong during the engagment. Some how, Sin knew a dead, and outlawed, magick. His intent was to permanantly blind you., but he only hit one eye. I did white magick to save your eye,but I made an error....instead, you will never see normally out of your left eye, but you will see differently....like lives, and the trejcetary of bullets. You shall see BEYOND...!(I know. It sounds lame...)"

* * *

--- whoot! Review! No! FLAAAAAAAME! 


End file.
